


Extraño & Hermoso

by Velouriaa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schizophrenia, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velouriaa/pseuds/Velouriaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He estado observando tu mundo sin ser parte de él,<br/>He estado tratando de estar en donde tú estás,<br/>Y he estado cayéndome a pedazos sin que te des cuenta.<br/>Para mí, eres extraño y hermoso,<br/>Y te verías tan perfecto a mi lado.<br/>Pero no te das cuenta.<br/>Atraes toda mirada, y aun así no te das cuenta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oh, podrías devastarme; ven  y desvanéceme.

**Author's Note:**

> Basado en:
> 
> "Harry y Louis se conocen en un psiquiátrico, las cosas no acaban bien para ambos.  
> (Louis tiene esquizofrenia)  
> Su relación no estaba yendo demasiado bien últimamente pero seguramente juntos encontrarían la manera de solucionar todo."
> 
> No sé mucho acerca de la esquizofrenia así que mil disculpas si las descripciones no encajan del todo. 
> 
> Gracias infinitas a ikoalaa (tumblr) por ser una maravillosa beta para esta historia.
> 
> Un especial agradecimiento para teenagerwitch y claveldelaire (tumblr) por los constantes recordatorios para escribir esta historia! :)

                                                            

 

[Halsey - Hurricane (Acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RH4fHNipaEk)

 

* * *

 

–Gracias Doc. – Harry dijo por cuarta vez desde que la consulta había terminado, estrechando la mano que el Psiquiatra le ofrecía.  
  
–No agradezcas, es un gusto saber que tu madre está cada vez mejor,– dijo el hombre con canas asomándose entre el negro de su cabello.  
  
–Mucho te lo debo a ti, James,– dijo la mujer, levantándose de su asiento frente al enorme escritorio de caoba –y a los medicamentos, claro, – rio.  
  
–Y a tus ganas de seguir adelante, Anne, – el doctor James se acercó a ella y colocó una de sus manos sobre su hombro.  
  
–No podía dejar a mi muchacho sólo,– Anne le dirigió una mirada cargada con ternura a Harry y él le sonrió de vuelta. –Él fue mi ancla.  
  
Las palabras de su madre se asentaron en su estómago, y sin ser consciente de ello, Harry levantó su rostro y agradeció a quien quiera que estuviera por encima de él, que toda esa pesadilla hubiera terminado.

Seis meses habían pasado desde el accidente automovilístico en el que su padre falleció, y si bien había sido un fuerte golpe para todos, fue Anne quien devastada se derrumbaba a pedazos.

Seis largos meses de ver a su madre caer en una depresión que se llevó el color de los días de toda la familia.

Y por fin, después de tanto, había llegado a su fin.  
  
–Cuida bien de tu madre,– fueron las últimas palabras del doctor antes de que Harry y Anne salieran de su oficina, Harry sólo asintió.  
  
–¿Puedes adelantarte? voy al tocador, – dijo Anne mientras atravesaban la sala de espera.  
  
–Claro, te espero en la salida,– dijo él y se dirigió al pasillo que guiaba al estacionamiento fuera del edificio.  
  
A Harry nunca le gustó el aspecto de aquel lugar, demasiado pulcro, silencioso y pacífico para lo que realmente era. Por otro lado le intrigaba pensar en todas las personas que por ahí pasaban, en todas las historias que se escondían en cada una de ellas. ¿Cómo habían llegado ahí? ¿Podrían recuperarse igual que su madre lo hizo?  
  
Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta en el momento en que algo estorbo en su camino, haciéndolo tropezar ligeramente.  
  
–Lo lamento, – se disculpó agazapándose para ayudar al chico que recogía unos papeles del suelo.  
  
–¿Qué no te fijas? – dijo arrebatándole a Harry las hojas en sus manos. –Yo puedo sólo.  
  
–Oye, he dicho que lo siento, – dijo Harry, molesto con la actitud del chico y tratando de buscar su mirada para confrontarlo pero esta se escondía tras su cobrizo cabello.  
  
–Te he escuchado, – el joven levantó su rostro y observó con ojos penetrantes a Harry.  
  
Harry tuvo que sostenerse con una mano en el suelo para no caer. Era hermoso, no había otra manera para describirlo, con facciones delicadas y afiladas, de pómulos acentuados, labios delgados, nariz respingada y los ojos más azules que jamás había visto, mirándole como si pudieran atravesarle.  
  
El chico levantó una de sus perfectamente delineadas cejas.  
  
–Vaya, pero si eres jodidamente guapo, – dijo y se acercó un par de centímetros al rostro de Harry.  
  
–¿Q...qué?– Titubeó Harry, sorprendido.  
  
–Lo que has oído, – dijo el de ojos azules mientras se levantaba y colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera, dejando a Harry agazapado en el suelo y desconcertado.  
  
–No irás a decirme que eres de esos a los que les gusta escuchar que los halaguen todo el tiempo.

  
–Yo…– Harry boqueo, no sabiendo que contestar a aquello. –No, claro que no, – dijo y se incorporó con rapidez.  
  
–También eres muy alto,– dijo el chico inclinando su rostro hacia arriba.  
  
Harry jura que jamás se había sentido de esa manera, algo en los ojos de aquel desconocido lo hacían imaginarse a sí mismo como una presa acechada y sin salida.  
  
–Bien…– el de ojos azules suspiró, –veo que no hablas mucho, y yo voy quince minutos tarde para mi cita, – soltó un pequeño suspiro y comenzó a caminar pasando a un lado de Harry.  
  
–¡Harry Styles!– Harry se sorprendió a sí mismo estirando su mano en modo de presentación al chico, sobresaltándolo por el repentino saludo.  
  
–Harry Styles, – repitió el ojiazul estrechando la mano de Harry – ese nombre va contigo, – dijo con una sonrisa socarrona.  
  
–¡Harry! – La voz de Anne sacó al alto de su trance y lo hizo romper el contacto con aquellos ojos del color del cielo para voltear. –Harry, hijo, te estaba buscando, – dijo Anne desde el final del pasillo.  
  
Harry desvió su mirada hacía donde estaba el otro chico y se encontró con el pasillo vacío.  
  
–¿Pasa algo? – Anne preguntó al ver que su hijo parecía estar perdido.  
  
–¿Eh? – Harry lucía confundido. –No, no, nada, – negó y siguió a su madre a la salida.                                

* * *

Harry pasó el resto de ese día recordando lo que había pasado y tratando de imaginar cual sería el nombre de aquel desconocido, y por la noche, en la oscuridad de su cuarto, soñó con las olas del mar golpeando la orilla con ímpetu, cubriendo todo de un azul que parecía imposible.                    

* * *

 Los siguientes siete días pasaron sumamente lentos para él. Entre sus actividades cotidianas sentía que le sobraba demasiado tiempo, y sin quererlo se encontraba a sí mismo divagando entre los recuerdos indefinidos de un par de ojos que lo observaban desafiantes.

  
Harry se llevaba las manos a peinar su largo cabello entre sus dedos y se concentraba en tratar de hacer más nítida la imagen que merodeaba en su cabeza.  
  
Aprendió al final del octavo día, con la luz de la luna que se colaba en su ventana bañando su pecho desnudo y las facciones de su rostro, que es posible, en efecto, extrañar a alguien que no conoces.

* * *

–No puedo creer todo lo que has cambiado en un par de años,– La rubia jugaba  con su cabello entre sus dedos mientras mordía su labio inferior y sostenía un vaso rojo en su otra mano, Harry pensó entonces que tal vez no sería prudente que ella siguiera bebiendo. –Aún recuerdo tu cabello alborotado por todos lados, y mira ahora, – La chica subió su mano para tomar un mechón del cabello de Harry. –Te sienta tan bien el cabello largo.  
  
–¡Hey, tío!– Harry no se molestó en esconder el suspiro de alivio que soltó cuando vio a su mejor amigo acercándose, –¿En dónde estabas? llevo buscándote una eternidad,– dijo el pelinegro mirando con una ceja alzada a la chica que parecía molesta con la interrupción. –Vamos, necesito que me ayudes con unas cosas, – dijo y pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Harry.  
  
Harry se encogió de hombros y le regaló una fingida sonrisa de disculpa a la rubia mientras se alejaba.  
  
–Gracias, Zayn,– dijo Harry, pasando su brazo derecho por la cintura de su amigo.  
  
–¿Qué harías sin mí, eh?– preguntó Zayn volteándolo a ver con su ceja izquierda levantada y media sonrisa presuntuosa.  
  
Harry volteó los ojos y enterró su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de su amigo, suspirando.  
  
–Dios, estoy tan cansado,– dijo, sus palabras perdiendo volumen contra la piel tostada. –Debería irme ya.  
  
–¿Bromeas? Si esto apenas comienza,–  Zayn sacudió su hombro para hacer que Harry se separara de él. –Además, hay muchas personas que quieren verte.  
  
Harry dio un largo suspiro, preguntándose porque se había dejado convencer de ir a una fiesta de ex-alumnos de la Universidad.

–Pero, Zayn…

–Nada de “peros”, – Zayn le interrumpió a mitad de oración, colocando su dedo índice sobre los labios de Harry. –Te hace falta desestresarte un poco,– caminaron hasta el interior de la casa, de donde Zayn tomó una de las bebidas preparadas que estaban sobre una mesa. –Toma,– dijo ofreciéndole el vaso a Harry. –Iré a buscar a Liam y Niall y tendremos la mejor fiesta de ex alumnos jamás registrada en la historia.

Harry tomó el vaso de las manos de su amigo y rio mientras lo observaba alejarse entre la multitud de gente dentro de la casa. Se recargó contra la mesa y dio un sorbo a su bebida, dejando que la combinación amarga del Vodka y dulce del jarabe de frutas inundara sus papilas gustativas, balanceó el vaso entre sus dedos observando el líquido en él mientras ponía atención a la letra de la canción que se había apoderado del ambiente.

–¡Harry Styles!

Harry dio un pequeño respingo, volteando a ver de dónde había provenido aquella voz tan extrañamente familiar. Registró toda la habitación, las luces parpadeaban en distintos colores iluminando siluetas que danzaban al ritmo de la música.

Fue entonces que lo vio, en el centro de la improvisada pista en la sala de estar, caminando en su dirección. Los colores acariciaban su piel como deseando impregnarse en ella, su cabello caía con gracia sobre su frente y se balanceaba con delicadeza como queriendo seguir el compás de aquella melodía.

Esa fue la primera vez que Harry quiso creer en el destino.

Harry se quedó ahí de pie, estático, mientras sentía el aliento del chico de ojos azules golpearle por debajo de la oreja, los dedos de su mano izquierda entrelazados con su largo cabello y los de su mano derecha empuñando la camisa de seda que Harry había decidido usar esa noche.

Su rostro y su pecho estaban enrojecidos, su cabello era un completo desastre y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una capa cristalina. Harry se preguntó entonces como era posible que alguien así de ebrio pudiera verse tan bien.

Deseó entonces saber el nombre de aquel chico que sin más rodeó su cuello con su brazo.

Y como si los astros se hubieran alineado para cumplir su deseo, le escuchó decir:

–Louis Tomlinson.

Y de la nada, le besó.

Harry tal vez se hubiera separado en otra ocasión en lugar de corresponder al beso, hubiera empujado con amabilidad el cuerpo ajeno en lugar de colocar sus brazos en la cintura contraria y atraerlo aún más hacia su propio cuerpo. Harry hubiera ofrecido una disculpa al negarse a recibir los labios de alguien a quien apenas había conocido en lugar de perderse en el fuerte sabor a Ron que la lengua que se internaba en su boca portaba.

_Harry hubiera…_

Pero en su lugar, se dejó llevar.

–Ese nombre va contigo,– Harry susurró contra los labios de Louis, arrancándole una sonrisa.                                                                

* * *

 

Harry aprendió esa noche, entre sábanas ajenas, efímeros besos por todo su cuerpo y los más dulces jadeos que jamás había escuchado, que existen personas que son el equivalente humano del crack y que te vuelven adicto a ellas en cuestión de segundos.

Y que Louis Tomlinson era una de ellas.                                                                

* * *

 

Harry despertó con la luz del sol colándose por la ventana y golpeando su rostro. Estiró su largo cuerpo sobre la cama y se deshizo de la sábana que estaba enredada alrededor de su cintura, se incorporó hasta quedar sentado al borde del colchón y observó sobre su hombro el otro lado de la cama vacía.

Se talló los ojos con los dedos y se acarició el puente de la nariz. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con el recuerdo de la noche anterior. Se levantó y caminó desnudo por la habitación, deteniéndose a observar cada detalle en ella. La pequeña repisa llena de libros y discos perfectamente acomodados, el cuadro colgado por encima de la cabecera que cubría la mayor parte de la pared y la pequeña foto sobre la mesita de noche que mostraba a varias personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa y sonriendo, Louis entre ellas, así que supuso que tal vez era una foto familiar.

Recogió su ropa del suelo y rio bajo al ver que la de Louis seguía esparcida por la alfombra.

 

–Hey,– Louis le saludó desde la puerta de la cocina cuando lo vio bajando las escaleras, llevaba puestos unos bóxers negros y tenía una taza entre sus manos.

–Buenos días,– saludó Harry de vuelta, acercándose.

–Preparé té,– dijo Louis, apuntando con su pulgar hacia la cocina detrás de él. –No sé si te guste, también hay leche o jugo…

–Té está bien,– le interrumpió Harry, las comisuras de sus labios alzándose ligeramente.

Louis asintió, dejando su bebida sobre la mesa y se dirigió a la alacena, tomó una taza y la llenó con la infusión caliente que estaba en la tetera sobre la estufa.

–¿Azúcar? – preguntó Louis sin apartar sus ojos de la taza.

–Dos, por favor,– Harry se recargó en la mesa de la cocina, siguiendo con la vista los movimientos de Louis.

Harry tomó la taza que Louis le ofreció y bebió un sorbo, cerró los ojos sintiendo como los músculos de su garganta se relajaban al contacto con el calor del líquido. Hizo un sonido de gusto y abrió los ojos para encontrarse con que Louis lo observaba con detenimiento, sus ojos imposiblemente azules puestos en su rostro.

Harry abrió ligeramente la boca para decir algo, pero sus palabras se alborotaron en su garganta cuando las manos de Louis hicieron contacto con su pecho desnudo, el suave tacto despertando cada poro de su cuerpo. Harry dejó su taza sobre la mesa también y tomó el rostro de Louis entre sus manos, desapareciendo toda distancia entre ellos y buscando los delgados labios con los suyos.                                                                 

* * *

 

Harry acarició con las yemas de sus dedos un camino por la espalda del cuerpo desnudo sobre él. Suspiró largo y tendido y colocó su brazo libre por encima de su cabeza, sobre el respaldo del sillón. Miró hacia abajo, encontrándose con el desastre que era el cabello de Louis, alborotado sobre su pecho.

Harry subió su mano de la espalda de Louis hasta su nuca, enredando sus dedos en los finos cabellos que ahí descansaban.

Sintió el cuerpo de Louis moverse ligeramente y observó como este abría con parsimonia sus ojos y los volvía a cerrar, seguramente enfocando su vista.

Louis se incorporó con velocidad, apartándose bruscamente del cuerpo de Harry, su cuerpo desnudo totalmente de pie mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

–Louis,– llamó Harry, levantándose del sillón.

Louis se masajeó las sienes con las yemas de sus dedos sin abrir los ojos.

Harry se acercó a él, desconcertado y puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Louis.

–Harry,– Louis abrió ligeramente los ojos para observarle. –Vete por favor,– pidió con voz débil.

Harry dejó caer su mano del hombro de Louis y lo observó totalmente confundido.

–¿Qué?...

–Que te vayas, Harry, – Louis se sentó al borde del sillón, cubriendo su rostro con las palmas de sus manos. –Joder…– dijo y Harry pudo escuchar el dolor en su voz. –Por favor, sólo…sólo vete.

Harry recogió su ropa del suelo y comenzó a vestirse con rapidez sin dejar de observar a Louis.

–¿Estás bien?– preguntó con preocupación, buscó las llaves de su auto en sus bolsillos, corroborando que ahí estaban. –¿Qué necesitas? ¿Te traigo algún medicamento? O puedo llevarte al hospital…– Harry balbuceó, no sabiendo como ayudar a Louis, que parecía estar a mitad de un aneurisma cerebral.

–¡He dicho que te vayas! – Louis se puso de pie con rudeza, encarando a Harry que retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa. –¿No me has oído?

Harry lo observó un par de segundos, sin tener idea de como reaccionar. Vio a Louis a los ojos percatándose de que no eran más de aquel azul acogedor, y en su lugar parecían un par de cristales de hielo, y Harry supuso que si pudieran, cortarían igual.

Harry sintió una opresión en su pecho y asintió con la cabeza desviando su mirada al suelo, dio largas zancadas hacia la puerta principal y salió de la casa sin volver su mirada a Louis y sin importarle el frío que lo abrazó y erizó los diminutos vellos de su pecho y torso desnudos. Subió a su auto y arrancó sin más, el fuerte gruñido del motor arrancando el silencio del lugar.                                                           

* * *

 

Harry se pasó el resto de ese día hecho un desastre, merodeando descalzo en su departamento en pantalones deportivos. Las puntas de su cabello dirigiéndose hacia todos lados y manchas púrpuras cubriendo la piel debajo de sus ojos que acariciaba en un inútil intento por desaparecerlas.

Repasó en su mente una y otra y otra vez cada palabra que le dijo a Louis, buscando encontrar si pudo de alguna manera ofenderlo.

Perdió la cuenta de las veces que tomó las llaves de su auto y se dispuso a salir a buscar a Louis y aclarar las cosas, solamente para que cada vez que la palma de su mano hiciera contacto con el pomo de la puerta su seguridad se rompiera en mil pedazos mientras se preguntaba ¿qué demonios se suponía que iba a arreglar? Louis y él apenas se conocían.

Se sentó en el sofá y se llevó ambas manos a peinar hacia atrás su cabello, una risa sarcástica salió de sus labios al percatarse que él, Harry Styles, estaba teniendo un ataque de ansiedad.                                                      

* * *

 

La noche cayó y Harry decidió que lo dejaría estar.

Se recostó en su cama sin molestarse en apartar las sábanas y observó hacia el techo en medio de la oscuridad.

El tiempo corrió sin que Harry pudiera abandonarse al sueño. Su mente divagando y mostrándole imágenes repetidas de Louis. Su cabello, sus labios, sus pronunciados pómulos, y sus ojos.

Recordó también la forma en la que la piel de Louis se erizaba cada vez que sus dedos se pasaban por ella, los diminutos suspiros que salían de sus labios cuando la boca de Harry se cerraba sobre su cuello y la indescriptible manera en la que se sentía la lengua de Louis contra la suya.

Harry aprendió, con los primeros destellos del amanecer asomándose por su ventana, que hay personas que besan tan bien como quitan el sueño.


	2. Y si escuchas voces, gritaré más fuerte.

 

                                                                 

[Matthew Perryman Jones - Looking For You Again](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V6b9ZQAujwU)

 

* * *

 

Lo primero que notó Harry al despertar fue el sonido del golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra el cristal de su ventana y la falta de luz. Se talló los ojos y dio un largo bostezo antes de incorporarse hasta quedar sentado en su cama. Una fuerte punzada de dolor le hizo llevarse las manos a las sienes.

Buscó en la gaveta de su mesita de noche y sacó una caja de pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, sacó dos y las aventó a su boca, bebió un sorbo de la botella de agua que siempre mantenía sobre la pequeña mesa y tomo su celular. La luz de la pantalla haciéndole entrecerrar los ojos. Tenía 5 mensajes y dos llamadas perdidas de un número desconocido.

Su cuerpo tensándose ligeramente cuando abrió el primer mensaje.

**_Harry. Hola..um, soy Louis, lamento mucho lo de ayer, no quise portarme así, espero puedas disculparme._ **

Harry bebió más de su agua antes de abrir los otros mensajes, todos con aproximadamente una hora entre uno y otro.

**_Harry, de verdad, de verdad lo siento. Me porté como un idiota, pero tuve un pequeño problema, espero que puedas entenderme._ **

****

**_Como sea, sólo quería decirte que la pase muy bien, y antes de toda esa escena, espero que tú también._ **

****

**_Tal vez podríamos vernos de nuevo, te recompensaré por lo que pasó ¿qué dices? ;)_ **

****

**_Harry…_ **

Harry se sintió ridículo por la manera en la que su cuerpo se relajó por completo y el alivio se apoderó de él, se encontró sonriendo mientras guardaba el nuevo número bajo el nombre de “Lou” y escribía el nuevo mensaje.

**_¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? (:_ **

Vio la hora, eran las seis de la tarde y dio gracias porque fuera domingo, ocupaba algo de descanso. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la cocina, se sirvió un vaso de leche y sacó una barra de cereal de la alacena, no le apetecía cocinar.

Dio el último sorbo a su leche cuando su teléfono vibró sobre la mesa de la cocina.

**_Lo tomé de tu teléfono mientras dormías._ **

****

**_Mi celular tiene contraseña de desbloqueo._ **

****

**_No me subestimes ;)_ **

Harry sonrió y regresó a su cuarto, se deshizo de sus pantalones y los aventó al cesto de ropa sucia.

**_¿Qué decías acerca de recompensarme? (:_ **

****

**_Haha. Podemos vernos mañana ¿te parece?_ **

****

**_Salgo del trabajo a las 5 ¿estás libre?_ **

****

**_Después de las 6_ **

****

**_Entonces te veo a las 7 ¿quieres que lleve algo de comida?_ **

****

**_¡Sorpréndeme!_ **

****

Harry dejó su teléfono en la cama y se dirigió al baño con sólo una sonrisa puesta. Se observó en el espejo y pasó las yemas de sus dedos por cada pequeña marca que Louis había dejado en su cuerpo.

Harry se hundió en un sueño profundo esa noche.                                                      

* * *

 

Faltaban quince minutos para que dieran las siete cuando Harry estacionó su auto frente a la casa de Louis. Pensó en esperar hasta la hora acordada para verse más “casual”, pero Louis abrió la puerta de su casa, recargándose en el marco con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa colgando de sus labios. Llevaba puesto un suéter de cuello de tortuga negro, unos jeans del mismo color y vans clásicos, su cabello estilizado de manera que dejaba descubierta su frente.

Harry bajó del coche con tres cajas tamaño familiar de pizza y caminó hasta la entrada.

–No sabía cuál te gustaba más, así que traje todas,– dijo  encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con hoyuelos y todo.

Louis rio, haciéndose a un lado para dejar a Harry pasar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

–¿Cómo supiste que amo la pizza?– preguntó Louis mientras se dirigía a la cocina y sacaba un par de latas de cerveza del refrigerador.

Harry dejó las cajas en la mesa de centro de la sala de televisión y se deshizo de su abrigo, colgándolo en el perchero a un lado de la entrada.

–No me subestimes,– dijo sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo a Louis voltear los ojos. –Además todos aman la pizza.

–Buen punto,– Louis se sentó en el sillón frente a la televisión y buscó el control remoto para encenderla, Harry sentándose a su lado. –¿Netflix?

–Claro,– Harry abrió la caja de pizza que estaba sobre las demás y se sirvió una rebanada en una servilleta, Louis imitándolo.

El intro de “Modern Family” comenzó y Louis colocó sus piernas sobre el regazo de Harry. Ambos atentos al programa.

Harry volteaba de vez en vez a observar la manera en la que Louis se reía, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y arrugando la nariz y volvía su vista a la televisión con rapidez antes de que Louis lo notara.

 

La tarde corrió entre capítulo y capítulo, ambos con su tercera lata de cerveza en mano y la segunda caja de pizza vacía.

Harry no se molestó más en ocultar las miradas que se posaban en el rostro de Louis, detallando cada facción como queriendo memorizarla.

Eventualmente Louis lo atrapó observándole y sonrió, y Harry pudo notar el más ligero de los sonrojos en sus mejillas.

Harry tenía infinitas ganas de saber tantas cosas de Louis, empezando por lo que había sucedido hacía un par de noches. Quería preguntar, pero simplemente no sabía cómo.

Louis lo miró a los ojos y Harry quiso decir algo, lo que fuera. Pero nada salió de su boca cuando Louis dejó su cerveza en la mesa y se levantó sólo para acomodarse sobre el regazo de Harry, sus piernas a cada lado de las de Harry y sus manos sobre sus hombros.

Harry colocó una de sus manos en la cadera de Louis y llevó la otra a acariciar su mejilla. Louis cerró los ojos un segundo para después mirarle intensamente.

–Harry,– le llamó con voz suave y casi inaudible.

–Mhmm,– murmuró Harry sintiendo como las manos de Louis subían a su cuello.

–Hazte un favor,– Louis dijo y Harry frunció el ceño. –No te enamores de mí.

Habían dudas, cientos de ellas. Cuestionamientos que se alborotaban en la cabeza de Harry y lo llenaban de ansias. Pero Harry olvidó todo en el preciso momento en el que Louis se inclinó y presionó sus labios contra los suyos.                                       

* * *

 

Harry estaba más que confundido, debía admitir. Él y Louis pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, salían a todos lados y compartían buenos momentos.

Habían creado un lazo fuerte entre ellos, una amistad que también daba pasos más allá.

Pero siempre había límites. Louis no le dejaba saber nada de su vida privada, su pasado o sus planes a futuro.

Si Harry preguntaba, Louis siempre encontraba la manera de desviar su atención de los temas, y Harry pensaba que era injusto pues no era posible pensar con claridad cuando tenía los labios de Louis recorriendo su garganta o sus manos acariciando su entrepierna.

Tal vez Harry debió ver el lado positivo de todo aquello, tener a un compañero con el cual charlar de cosas triviales, bromear y reírse, compartir un par de cervezas, ver sus programas favoritos y discutir sobre cuál era el mejor equipo de soccer.

Y habían días, en los que si Harry se quedaba mucho tiempo viendo el azul de los ojos de Louis, pronto estaban compartiendo besos y caricias, y terminaban con sus prendas esparcidas por todo el suelo de la habitación de Louis.

Harry tenía lo que cualquier chico a sus veinticuatro años desearía, una relación abierta con la persona más increíble que había conocido.

Y aun así Harry sentía que algo le faltaba, había noches en las que se la pasaba imaginando como habría sido Louis de pequeño. Si tal vez sus ojos brillaban con la picardía con la que lo hacían cuando apagaba el televisor a mitad de algún partido sólo para molestar a Harry. Si le gustaban los perros o los gatos, tal vez los conejos o los  reptiles, y si sí, por qué no tenía una mascota. Si tenía alguna alergia, su peor miedo, su lugar favorito o el título del libro que volvería a leer una y otra vez.

Le asaltaban las ganas de llamar a Louis a mitad de la madrugada para preguntarle si creía en Dios, en el destino, la vida después de la muerte, la compatibilidad entre signos zodiacales o la teoría del cosmos.

Quería que le explicara por qué amaba tanto estar descalzo todo el tiempo, cómo se había hecho la pequeña cicatriz que estaba por debajo de su ombligo, o si le gustaban los pequeños hoyuelos que se formaban al final de su espalda tanto como a Harry.

Por qué nunca accedía a ir al departamento de Harry o a pasar más de una noche juntos, por qué solía desaparecer por ciertos periodos de tiempo, por qué siempre tenía una excusa para no conocer a sus amigos o familia o por qué se negaba a dormir entre sus brazos.

Había tanto que quería saber de Louis y tenía tan poco acceso a toda esa información que le frustraba.                                                  

* * *

 

Fue un martes cuando Harry despertó con la oscuridad reinando en la habitación de Louis y se encontró con el otro lado de la cama vacía.

Se levantó y le llamó, pensando que tal vez estaría en el baño, fue y tocó la puerta –¿Louis?– llamó, y al no obtener respuesta abrió la puerta, no había nadie.

–Louis,– volvió a llamar, esta vez más alto, encendió la luz de la habitación y se puso sus pantalones deportivos y su camiseta, tomó su teléfono de la mesita de noche y salió del cuarto. –¡Louis!– intentó de nuevo mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Un fuerte sonido puso los sentidos de Harry alerta y aceleró el paso para llegar abajo. Pendió la luz de la sala y se encontró a Louis con sólo su ropa interior puesta, sentado en el suelo abrazando sus propias piernas y su rostro escondido en sus brazos. Lo que Harry supone era una taza, estaba hecha pedazos a sus pies y un charco de té mojándolos.

–¡Louis!– Harry se agazapó a su lado, colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de Louis –¿Qué pasó?– preguntó, la preocupación tangible en su voz.

–Vete, Harry,– Louis pidió, su voz perdiéndose entre sus brazos.

Harry frunció el ceño, recordando la primera vez que algo parecido había pasado. Acarició la espalda de Louis con sus dedos.

–Hey,– llamó con voz dulce. –está bien, estoy aquí– aseguró sin dejar de pasear las yemas de sus dedos por la suave piel de Louis.

–Vete,– pidió Louis de nuevo, su voz áspera.

–No,– respondió Harry con firmeza y le abrazó.

El cuerpo de Louis temblaba entre los brazos de Harry mientras le repetía palabras dulces, tratando de calmarlo.

–¿Quién demonios te crees, Styles?– Louis levantó su rostro y se separó con brusquedad del tacto de Harry, lanzándole una fría mirada que Harry recordaba muy bien y que había deseado jamás tener que volver a verla.

–Louis,– Harry trató de acercarse de nuevo y Louis se alejó aún más, cosa que Harry sintió como un golpe al estómago.

–¡¿Crees que porque tenemos sexo de vez en cuando tienes derecho a meterte en mi vida privada?! – Louis vociferó.

Harry juraba que no había sentido nada como aquello, un dolor que si bien no era físico le hizo apretar los párpados. Soltó un bufido incrédulo y apretó las palmas de sus manos contra sus ojos, buscando desaparecer el escozor que sentía. Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la puerta principal, salió de la casa dando un portazo, e igual que la primera vez, arrancó su auto y se fue de ahí.                                                  

* * *

 

Harry supo que no podría dormir esa noche, por lo que sacó una botella de Whisky que tenía guardada en su alacena y comenzó a beber directo de ella.

Despertó al día siguiente con la cabeza matándole y sintiéndose más sólo que nunca.

Aprendió esa mañana que a veces es más fuerte el recuerdo de una persona que el propio alcohol, y que entonces ya no hay vuelta atrás.                                                        

* * *

 

El tiempo pasó y Harry decidió que trataría de seguir con su vida, hacía horas extras en su trabajo, visitaba con frecuencia a su madre y su hermana y pasaba los fines de semana con Zayn.

Pero nada de eso importaba porque tan pronto como cerraba los ojos, tratando de dormir, su mente lo torturaba con la imagen de Louis y los brillantes cristales azules que tenía por ojos. Louis y sus pómulos que parecían esculpidos. Louis y las pequeñas líneas que se formaban al borde de sus ojos cuando se reía. Louis y su rostro perlado de sudor, sus labios entreabiertos y las pestañas más largas y bonitas que Harry jamás había visto.

Y no importaba el tiempo que llevara de conocer a Louis, pudo haber sido una hora, un día o diez años. Puede que no haya conocido a Louis una eternidad, pero con lo que llegó a quererlo, lo extrañaba como si le faltara una vida a su lado.

No fue hasta después de un mes, que Harry dejó de esperar que fuese Louis cada vez que su teléfono sonaba y se resignó a la idea de que Louis no lo amaba como él amaba a Louis.

Porque si, llegó a la conclusión de que lo quería, y que más que quererlo era un sentimiento que no sabía descifrar, algo que jamás había experimentado y que puede o no que lo haya tomado por sorpresa.

Harry supusó entonces que hasta el día que conoció a Louis, había vivido con un concepto equivocado de lo que amar significaba.

Y sí, Harry aprendió de la manera más dolorosa lo que era amar. Y que no porque tú ames a alguien significa que ese alguien va a amarte de vuelta.                           

* * *

 

Harry estacionó su auto y dio un largo y tendido suspiro, esperando que el aire entrando y saliendo de sus pulmones tranquilizara un poco los agitados latidos de su corazón.

Bajó de su vehículo sintiendo el frío golpearle con fuerza, acompañado de una que otra gota de agua que recibió gustoso. Se peinó el largo cabello con una mano y caminó, cruzando la calle que llevaba a la entrada de la casa de Louis.

La puerta principal se abrió y Harry se detuvo a mitad de la calle.

Un chico alto de cabello rubio salió, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de la sudadera gris que llevaba puesta y colocándose la capucha para cubrirse de la fina lluvia que caía, Harry lo observó caminar hasta que dobló en la esquina y desapareció de su vista.

Cuando regresó su mirada a la puerta, se encontró con los ojos de Louis que lo observaba con expresión indescifrable.

–¿Qué haces aquí?– Le preguntó cuando Harry cruzó la calle por completo.

–¿Quién era él?– Harry no se molestó en esconder la furia de su voz.

–Nadie que te importe,– respondió Louis con sequedad.

Harry se plantó frente a Louis, imponiendo toda su estatura. –¿Quién.era.él? – repitió la pregunta acentuando cada palabra.

–Te he dicho que nadie que.te.importe.– dijo Louis, imitándole.

Harry soltó una corta risa incrédula, alzando sus cejas y negando con la cabeza.

–¿Sabes? No pensé que fueses de “esos”,– Harry dijo con tono prepotente.

–¿De “esos”?– Louis soltó una risa sarcástica. –¿Cuáles “esos" Harry? – Louis le clavó la mirada como daga. –¿Un “fácil”?– Harry volteó los ojos y apartó su rostro. –¿Eh, Harry?– Louis buscó los ojos de Harry y Harry se dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacía su auto, Louis le siguió, pisándole los talones. –¿Por qué no me lo dices a la cara, idiota?

Harry se volteó con brusquedad, Louis retrocediendo un paso por la sorpresa y poniéndose a la defensiva. Las gotas de lluvia caían incesantes, empapando el cabello y la ropa de ambos.

–¡Un cobarde!– Harry gritó, apuntando el pecho de Louis con su dedo índice. –Un puto cobarde,– su cabello se pegaba a su rostro con el agua corriendo por él. –Tienes tanto miedo de que alguien te quiera de verdad que finges que no te importa.

–¡Jódete Harry! – Louis gritó de vuelta, apartando la mano de Harry de un golpe. –¿Por qué carajo querría que alguien como tú me quisiera?

–Porque sabes que es real, porque ese idiota,– Harry apuntó a la esquina en donde el chico desapareció, sin dejar de observar a Louis. –jamás te querría como yo. Joder,– Harry se apartó el cabello empapado de su frente con ambas manos. –Porque nadie te querría como yo,– dijo bajando el tono de su voz.

Louis apartó su mirada de la de Harry.

–¿Por qué sigues evitándome, Louis?– La voz de Harry sonaba a súplica. Vio como Louis apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que seguramente sus uñas dejarían medias lunas en sus palmas. –¿Por qué sigues apartándome de ti?

–Porque sé que vas a irte,– Louis respondió tan bajo que el sonido de la lluvia casi se devora sus palabras. –Mejor ahorrarme ese dolor.

Harry se quedó observando el perfil de Louis unos momentos antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y obligarlo a verle a los ojos.

–No voy a irme,– Le dijo suave, sincero. –Estoy aquí ¿no es así? Después de todo estoy aquí. Y voy a estarlo mientras tú quieras que así sea.

–Todo era tan fácil antes de que tú llegaras,– Louis colocó sus manos en las muñecas de Harry. –Y ahora todo es tan confuso, porque sé que no es justo para ti, Harry. No tienes idea del desastre que soy. Estoy jodido, Harry. Y las escucho todo el tiempo,– Louis apretó sus dedos con fuerza en el agarre que tenía en las muñecas de Harry. –diciéndome que te irás. Que esto no va  a durar. Que te quiero demasiado, más de lo que debería.

Harry frunció el ceño.

–¿A quiénes?

Louis trató de apartar su rostro, pero Harry lo mantuvo firme.

–A las voces en mi cabeza,– dijo tan bajo que a Harry le tomó un par de segundos figurar lo que había dicho.

Y de pronto todo hizo clic en la mente de Harry, los puntos se conectaron y los recuerdos de un chico de ojos azules en el pasillo de un hospital psiquiátrico le invadieron.

Harry cerró los ojos y pegó su frente a la de Louis, dejando que el agua de lluvia recorriera sus mejillas, confundiendo el sentido de sus lágrimas.

–No voy a dejarte Louis,– Harry dijo en un susurro. –No voy a dejarte,– repitió con firmeza. –Tanto como me quieras a tu lado, aquí voy a estar.

Y con eso buscó los labios de Louis, sintiéndolos tan fríos que parecía imposible el calor que le provocaban.

–No voy a dejarte,– dijo de nuevo.

Y lo diría las veces que fueran necesarias hasta que Louis estuviera convencido de ello. Harry lo tatuaría con caricias en la piel de Louis, en cada lunar y cada poro, y le mostraría al mundo que Louis no estaba sólo. Que Harry estaba ahí. Que siempre iba a estar ahí.

Esa noche, la ropa empapada de ambos yacía en el suelo mientras Harry dejaba efímeros besos por el rostro de Louis y se empujaba dentro de su cuerpo.

Harry se acercó al oído de Louis y susurró _“soy la única voz que necesitas escuchar”_.

Y a Louis el orgasmo le tomó por sorpresa mientras se abrazaba con fuerza al cuerpo de Harry como si fuese un ancla que lo mantuviese atado a la realidad.                                   

* * *

 

Harry despertó al día siguiente con la imagen de Louis a su lado y por un momento le pareció tan irreal que se sintió afortunado de que no lo fuera.

Harry aprendió esa mañana que a Louis le gustaban los perros, que era alérgico a los girasoles y que le temía a las palomas.

Que amaba las bibliotecas y que tenía una copia de “Diario de una pasión” con las hojas tan desgastadas que si lo leía de nuevo se caerían a pedazos.

Y que no creía en el destino antes de conocer a Harry.                                                                  

* * *

 

Harry recuerda aquella vez cuando tenía sólo siete, que fue con su padre y sus amigos a acampar y mientras caminaban por el bosque se encontró con la flor más bonita que jamás había visto. Tenía hermosos pétalos como terciopelo salpicados de los colores más brillantes. Todos observaron con admiración la flor y cuando el guarda bosques explicó era venenosa, todos se alejaron asustados, siguiendo su camino. Harry se había quedado ahí, admirando aún. Su padre se acercó a él y estiró su mano para acariciar uno de los pétalos.

_“Papá ¡no!”_ había protestado Harry. _“Es venenosa”._

_“Hijo, sólo es peligrosa si planeas alimentarte con ella,”_ su padre había reído. _“Muchas veces las personas se alejan de lo que no conocen sin darle una oportunidad a aquello que les asusta.”_

 

No fue hasta que conoció a Louis que supo que aquella metáfora no sólo aplicaba a flores.

**_Harry aprendió que a veces, lo más extraño es lo más hermoso._ **


End file.
